Brothers True Love
by Lozengerddbrit
Summary: the war is over, will love be found or left behind and will old friends and new come together


All was quiet in a dark forest that seemed old and held many secrets. No animals were seen or heard no birds up in the canopy that was so thick that no sunlight could be seen. Suddenly a twig snapped and out of the darkness came a black cloaked figure that stood at about 5ft1in though the persons face was hidden by a large hood; all that could be seen was a sparkle of emerald green from the person's eyes.

This person crept through the trees keeping close to the darker shadows of the forest, gliding across the floor as though it were air.

"well, well, well Harry Potter to what do we owe this great honour?" came a low hissing voice as a tall man appeared, if he could be called a man as his features were warped in a snake like nose and balled head with blood red eyes. That you would have thought could see through you're sole.

The young man now known as Harry Potter lowered his hood to reveal that of a seventeen year old with striking emerald eyes and a pale flawless completion, with only a lightning shape scare on his forehead, red rosy lips and raven black hair that cut to his lower ear and looked as though a heavy wind had swept through it.

"Well, I live to please Tom, but I'm afraid this will be our last meeting" Harry replied with a mocking bow. This angered the snake like man and dark magic pulsed in the air, as you see both men are wizards and extremely powerful at that who hated each other to no end, so one side is Harry Potter known as the boy-who-lived or chosen one to all those in the wizarding world where as on the other side is the dark lord Voldamort who wanted to destroy all muggle-borns, which are wizards with no magical parents, from the wizarding world. Everyone feared him so much they would not say his name and if they would talk about him they called him you-know-who or he-who-must-not-be-named but always in hushed tones.

"Indeed Potter this will be the night you die just like your mud blood mother" Voldamort hissed

"Don't you dare talk about my mother Tom" Harry's words were enough to make anyone shiver at the anger behind them

"You dare to call me that filthy muggle name" screamed Voldamort

"Why it's your birth name"he grinned

"Why you ... Crusio" Voldamort screamed as Harry felt the pain of his muscles and bones as if they were on fire. Then just as suddenly as the pain came it stopped leaving Harry breathless and shaking in the floor

"Bastered" Harry gasped whilst getting up of the floor wincing slightly at the cuts on his arm from the fall to the ground

"Ha ha ha, that may be Potter but who will question me after I kill the great Harry Potter and just think who will save that little traitor you are so fond of this past year with you dear, ha ha ha"

"You dare "screamed Harry now pointing his wand at Voldamort with red sparks flying

"Well well have I hit a soft spot or are the rumours of you and the little Malfoy true" Voldamort taunted

"Think what you want Tom but you will never lay a hand on Draco ... Expeliamas" and so they duelled in the middle of the forbidden forest. One for light one for dark, one for peace and one for destruction.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry

"Draco Malfoy if you don't sit down this instant I will give you a reason to be stuck in the hospital wing "shouted a bushy brunet haired girl of seventeen

"but Hermione I need to find him, you have to understand" the one and only Draco Malfoy once the coldest person you'll ever meet once the sworn enemy of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly actually being nice to two of them.

"look Draco I know you've turned over a new leaf and we are all friends in such a small time but Harry knows what he's doing he always comes out in the end" Hermione lectured with a sigh as though she had told him this a hundred times already

"Draco everything will be fine, we know about your relationship and all but Harry can take care of himself" Ron pitched in nervously

"What relationship ... wait you think me and Harry ha ha ha boy what a laugh no way that's not what you think, so there are rumours about us then" chuckled Draco

"Then what's with the looks, the meeting up at late hours?" asked Ron

"Ronald" hissed Hermione

"well we've kind of been arranging something, the paper work has just come through yesterday" he pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to them to read, both saw it was a document but what was the most startling was

We hereby do claim the once

Draconius Lucius Malfoy

Now known as

Draco Harold Potter

"WHAT" screamed the two seventeen year olds to everyone's relief the great hall was empty as everyone had gone to bed

"Ok, maybe I shouldn't have shown you" he wined

"No its fine just a shock" said Hermione still examining the paper

"But, but "stammered Ron

"I know you still don't trust me but it was Harry's idea and I know it's been only a year but ... Well ... I don't know it sort of... Well... Seemed right" Draco shifted about on his feet

"well Harry must have felt it was right to so I've no problem, he dose care about you and know I know why you call each other onicha, what does it mean?" asked Ron the others looked shocked at him for acting so serious and mature

"What" the others shook their heads

"It means brother in Japanese" replied Draco

"Oh right, I remember Harry has a thing for that language" Hermione remembered

"But that's not the only reason I have to find him, but we share a telepathic link so I know when he needs me"

"But how did that happen there not natural occurrences are they?" asked Ron

"No, but only by..."

"Sharing blood to create a bond" continued Draco "and I know he needs me now"

"But you told Harry you would stay here as he asked and you will do just that" demanded Hermione as Ron nodded

"Sorry but... Petrificus totalus" he shouted twice then Ron and Hermione were on their backs stiff as stone with a shocked look on their faces "really I'm sorry" he whispered covering himself with a black cloak and a rucksack that was full of food and essentials spelled not to go off or run out. With that he left the castle and headed to the forbidden forest were his senses were telling him that Harry was there

Suddenly it started to rain; Draco cursed softly as he pulled his hood up high over his head and carried on. The further he went the more the feeling of Harry in danger grew so he quickened his pace as best he could consider all the trees were getting more and thicker. Then Draco felt his foot become entangled in a load of tree roots but at the pace he was going he ended up face first in the mud

"Great, just great" he muttered then he saw flashes of red, green and blue through the trees, he got up and realized one of the pockets had split spilling out photos and a small neatly wrapped package. Draco saw the photos were mainly of him and Harry over the past year. Quickly he repaired the pocket and put them back in he ran towards the lights he knew to be spells being fired, then the smell of burning wood filled the air, Draco saw that the canopy was alight and blazing around the two figures duelling and another stood a little way off watching but with their wand at the ready. The light from the fire was so bright now that he could make out Harry's small frame, even over the years Harry had been at Hogwarts and last year of Draco force feeding down Harry's throat. He still hadn't gained much weight but what the others didn't know was that Harry had been putting himself through intense training ready for this final battle.

He also saw Voldamort firing spell after spell at Harry who was struggling to doge. This angered him but what pushed him to his limit was the hidden person for now there were two, for one was none other than Lucius Malfoy, Draco's blood related father, Lucius had his wand pointed at Harry's back while there was another man with him though Draco didn't recognise him by sight he knew who it was by the silver hand he wore, it was Peter Pettigrew now known as Wormtail the man who had betrayed Harry's parents to Voldamort

Draco knew they were going to play dirty in this duel, he also knew his new brother would be upset and angry if he interfered, but he felt he had the right to defend his brother or at the least give him a fair chance. So he crept through the trees around to behind the two men and took out his wand

"stupefy" he whispered and hit the men in the back and they fell to the ground unconscious , quickly making a portkey out of a stone he sent both men to the dungeons of the school he had just left. Then he carried on watching the fight, both were tiring as their spells were becoming slower and weaker. Suddenly Harry let his defence down and one of Voldamort spells got through sending Harry flying and landing a few meters to the left of Draco's hiding place

"Well this is the end Potter any last words" mocked Voldamort

"Go to hell tom" Harry shouted and pulled soothing from his robs, Draco recognized it as Godric Grifindor's sword. Harry lunged at Voldamort intent to drive the sword through his heart but Voldamort was too quick

"Imperious, ha ha what if the great Harry Potter were to kill himself"

Harry struggled for control a mere feet from pricing Voldamort but in his weakened state was slowly losing control

"No" Draco shouted coming out of his hiding spot

"Well what a sight, watch Draco as he becomes a suicidal ha ha ha"

"He will not" Draco shouted back to which Voldamort laughed more

"You can do it onicha I believe in you"

"Can't Dray not this time" Harry whispered the sword slowly edged away from Voldamort

"No, like you said were in this together" Harry looked at Draco and nodded

"Together" and Draco ran and both pushed the sword through Voldamort's heart, he had a shocked look over his face and fell back dead. Both boys collapsed on the ground over the body of the dark wizard.

"wow, it's over" Draco whispered as he looked at the body and Harry crawled away from it suddenly Harry felt a great pain shoot through his body towards his heart and blood came from a wound where Voldamort's last curse had hit, he realised what was happening

"So how are we going to celebrate?" asked Draco as he spun around to look at Harry who had a distressed look on his face

"Harry what's wrong?" to which he removed his hand to show the blood freely flowing down his left side

"Looks like he got me good Draco"

"No this can't happen" Draco shrieked as he ran to Harry and tried to stop the flow of blood

"I'm sorry Drake I didn't want to leave you"

"No we'll get you to the hospital wing you'll be fine"

"Not this time onicha, don't blame yourself"

"How can I not we were going to be a family and watch our children grow up together and have kids of their own. Not this" by now tears was falling down Draco's checks

"Drake, I'll always watch over you my brother even if it be from afar" Harry whispered

"No I won't let it happen" he wailed then a thought crossed his mind "a spell I know a spell that will help hold on"

"Draco I'm beyond that now" Harry gasped as his energy left him

"I have to at least try Ri" Draco moved a little and took out his wand pointing it at Harry and spoke many words in the form of a spell then a black light left the wand and engulfed Harry who looked bewildered for a moment and the screamed in pain

"no Harry it was supposed to help, I'm so sorry stay with me" Draco panicked and grabbed Harry's shoulders then the black light shot up his arms and engulfed him as well, he soon felt the same pain as they rolled on the floor. Then both heard a deep voice in their heads

"Through trials and tests you must take to find what you do seek,

Be it love, truth, honour or justice the truth is up to you,

But if you wish to return true of heart and mind you must be"

Then all went black.


End file.
